


Театр одного актёра

by Leslav



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslav/pseuds/Leslav
Summary: AU: Баки в ЗС превратила не Гидра, а свои же.Барнса прогресс отвергал всеми силами. Киборг, когда-то созданный для войны, не нужен в мире. И никому нет дела, что он не соглашался на изменения, не просил такой жизни — изломанной, изъеденной ржавчиной.





	Театр одного актёра

— Вы смеётесь надо мной? — Баки вскочил со стула и отшвырнул тонкую полоску смарткольца. Сонные посетители обернулись на шум; Барнс заметил, что бариста потянулся к тревожной кнопке, и раздражённо выдохнул. — Успокойся, чёрт побери. Уже ухожу.

Он поднял кольцо и приложил его к датчику, чтобы расплатиться. Ему нравился новый век, полный удобных и иногда необычных изобретений. Прогресс с большой буквы.

Но Барнса прогресс отвергал всеми силами. Киборг, когда-то созданный для войны, не нужен в мире. И никому нет дела, что он не соглашался на изменения, не просил такой жизни — изломанной, изъеденной ржавчиной. Он подыхал тогда, в Альпах, приняв свой конец. Но его вытащили, начинили дорогим металлом по самую макушку, к нему прилепили роботизированную руку, его лишили всего — смерти, памяти, чувств, и пустили проливать кровь. Убийца, контролируемый правительством. Доказательство победы в битве технологий. Старая игрушка, которую забыли утилизировать, бросив в захламлённом подвале.

Его не приняли на должность вышибалы в раздолбанном клубе. Баки владел шестью языками, но даже не пытался получить работу переводчика. Знал более десятка видов единоборств, мог отстреляться в «десятку» с закрытыми глазами, обладал абсолютным слухом и безупречной памятью, но все навыки терялись на фоне его предыдущих заслуг. Грёбаные клоуны не стеснялись демонстрировать своё лучшее оружие. В лицо Зимнего Солдата не знал никто, пока пару лет назад в сеть не слили несколько засекреченных правительственных разработок. Файлы быстро изъяли, но разве можно уничтожить то, что уже попало в интернет?

Наверное, он должен ненавидеть мир, который его отвергал. Существовать в нём так, как от него ждали: получая деньги с убийств и других заказов от нелегалов и правительства. Только вот Баки не хотел вариться в этом дерьме. Он и так уже… никогда не отмоется.

— Баки! Бак!

Похоже, за заевшей пластинкой мыслей он не заметил, как дошёл до старого района Бруклина, где дома из красного кирпича всё ещё хранили воспоминания, к которым Баки так отчаянно хотел прикоснуться. Хотя бы на мгновение.

— Стив, — Баки поправил перчатку на бионической руке и повёл плечом. Роджерс, нагнавший его широкими шагами, улыбался типично по-американски. — Не надоело?

— Это я спрашивал каждый раз, когда ты ночи просиживал у моей постели, а с рассветом уходил, чтобы заработать деньги мне на лекарства. И я отвечу тебе, как отвечал мне ты, Бак. Заткнись.

Барнс хмыкнул. Он вполне мог так сказать. И мог впахивать, как бессмертный, ради этого человека.

— Баки, давай зайдём ко мне? Я… Нам надо поговорить.

Идти было недалеко. Всё тот же Бруклин, только район намного новее: не может же герой, гордость нации, жить в каких-то покосившихся кирпичных домах.

Роджерс хотел начать разговор, но так явно не мог подобрать тему, что его смятение было написано на лице. Смешной. Как он умудрялся водить всех за нос, прятать настоящего себя? Ведь Баки видел его в деле: недавно к Роджерсу ввалилась рыжая из русских (проигрывала Барнсу по всем параметрам, но, господи, лучше бы Барнс оставался простым человеком), и тот за миг стал Капитаном Америкой. Рассказывал байку из армейского прошлого, азартно размахивал руками, корчил нелепые рожи и пропускал бранные слова, но услышал шорох за окном — и вот перед Барнсом сидел человек с плакатов и экранов, только без нелепого звёздно-полосатого костюма. Тот, кто воспользовался всем своим влиянием и вытащил его из льда, увидев знакомое лицо в слитых файлах.

— Как… — заговорил Роджерс. — Как с работой?

— Никак. И не заводи свою шарманку.

— Это не шарманка, — Роджерс нахмурился. — Почему я не могу тебе помочь? Протекция Капитана Америки…

— Ты уже помог, — Баки не знал, правда, помощью это было или новым витком его личного ада. — Разве что поможешь оплатить пластику у Хелен Чо, — попытался пошутить он.

— Баки!

— Не заводись, — посоветовал Барнс, оглядываясь. Ожидаемо дёрнулась занавеска в окне соседнего дома. — Ну что ты возишься?

— Наташа опять поменяла систему, пока меня не было. Всё никак не приноровлюсь… — Стив оглянулся. — Бак?

Барнс вздохнул и бегло осмотрел полоску датчика, почти сливающегося с дверным косяком. Он вообще не понимал, как Роджерс, с его-то мозгом, умудрялся не ладить с новомодными приборами. И почему позволял какой-то рыжей что-то делать с домом, тем более — менять систему защиты.

— Поднеси руку и произнеси имя.

Вокруг Роджерса всегда были люди. Точнее, с тех пор как он стал таким. Капитаном Америкой. До этого рядом был только Баки и, кажется, Стива это устраивало. Зато сейчас он в компании по-настоящему удивительных людей, которых считал друзьями. Скандинавский бог, гении, шпионы — все они видели в Стиве надёжного друга, а не только лидера и героя. Ценили его, как человека. Наконец увидели то, что Баки знал и раньше, ещё до всей ерунды с сывороткой.

Когда они вошли и Роджерс в спешке разулся не аккуратно, а наступая на пятки своих навороченных кроссовок, Баки понял: сейчас жахнет, как молния — в дерево. Он прошёл в зал и увидел Роджерса, нависшего над столом, на котором лежала чёрная папка-конверт.

— Ты об этом хотел поговорить? Надеюсь, здесь не наши любовные письма времён Второй мировой? «Дорогой Стив, то есть Мари…» и всё в таком духе? — Баки взял папку и помахал ей перед лицом выпрямившегося Роджерса. — Не смотри на меня так. С семи лет не действует, — и ответил на закономерный вопрос прежде, чем он прозвучал: — Да, вспомнил. Там немного, тут немного.

Роджерс обеспокоенно посмотрел на него, опять сдерживая рвущиеся наружу слова.

— Только хорошее, — Баки хмыкнул. И поспешил перевести тему (не говорить же, что в памяти всплыло, как тащил на руках ещё хилого Стива, подвернувшего ногу, и дурел от близости). — Вот это, — он ещё раз помахал папкой, — я отказываюсь смотреть без чашки кофе.

— Я быстро. Тебе варить?

— Мне любой сойдёт, — Барнс пошёл за ним, как привязанный.

Сперва, конечно, в ванную, как же чистоплюй Стив пройдёт мимо неё? Оттуда прямиком на маленькую и стерильную кухню. Наверняка ведь в холодильнике ничего, кроме долговечной химии. И куда только эти его друзья смотрят? Та же рыжая, которая пасёт Роджерса, как глупого барана.

— Давай лучше растворимый, если есть. Приблизим наш… вечер откровений.

Стив покачал головой, отворачиваясь к настенным шкафам.

— Вечер не получится. В запасе час или около того. Может, заказать что из кафе на углу?

— Не, я перекусил, спасибо. Что у тебя там? Свидание? — Баки постарался, чтобы голос звучал ровно. — Надеюсь, не поведёшь её на танцы?

— Ты же знаешь… — Роджерс стукнул банкой кофе по столу и громко выдохнул. — Каким был упрямым, таким и остался.

— Ну, хоть что-то во мне не изменилось, да?

Стив промолчал, и Барнс почувствовал слабый укол вины. Он понимал, что своим поведением только причинял Стиву боль, заставлял нервничать, не давал приблизиться, пусть сам отчаянно желал в этом свободном веке — свободном не для всех — наконец получить своё. Но он не хотел пачкать Стива, вредить его репутации, заставлять выдерживать косые взгляды и обличительный шёпот за спиной. Бывший убийца не пара для Капитана Америки.

Разлив кипяток по самым обычным белым чашкам, Стив погремел ложкой, размешивая не сразу растворившиеся гранулы, и придвинул одну к Баки.

— А сахар?

— Забыл купить, — Стив потянулся к холодильнику. — Джем дать? Если он ещё не испортился.

— Извращение, — фыркнул Барнс. — Лучше так.

Возможно, он должен ненавидеть Роджерса: тот тоже мутант, тоже убивал людей по приказу и продолжал это делать в новом веке (не цветочки же он собирал на миссиях), но ему достались все лавры и весь почёт. Капитан Америка — незаменимая фигура в современных Штатах. Не то что «страшный» киборг.

Так почему же Барнс был готов идти за ним, когда память напоминала сгоревшее поле без единого живого ростка? Почему он безропотно отзывался на полукличку «Баки» с самой разморозки?

Баки отхлебнул кофе и встретился взглядом со Стивом. Он выглядел так, будто собирался брать крепость и не верил в успех. Конечно. Барнс приложил достаточно сил, чтобы оттолкнуть Стива, чтобы ненароком не выдать, что вся система сбоила, как только Баки его видел. Больше всего на свете он хотел присвоить Стивена Гранта Роджерса себе.

Он всё ещё плохо понимал себя и иногда подолгу зависал, пытаясь разобраться в собственных реакциях, но запутанное и непонятное чувство на «л» даже не пытался разобрать.

— У нас мало времени, так? — Баки открыл папку и вытащил оттуда все бумаги. — Билеты, право на собственность… Вадуц?.. Что за…

— Эта миссия последняя. Я подал в отставку, Бак.

— Что? — Баки улыбнулся. — Капитан Америка оставит Штаты и уедет с ужасным киборгом в маленькую европейскую страну?

— Капитан не оставит, а Стив Роджерс своё уже отслужил, — он нахмурился. — Когда-то давно ты пошёл за малышом из Бруклина, хотя остальные не видели его за Капитаном Америкой. Что изменилось сейчас, Баки?

— Всё, наверное, — Баки засунул документы обратно в папку, уделив этому простому действию преувеличенно много внимания. — Прошло почти семьдесят лет, Стив. Всё изменилось.

— Я тебя люблю. Без изменений.

— Чёрт возьми, — Баки хмыкнул и вдруг рассмеялся, будто услышал хорошую шутку. — Дурацкое представление одного актёра я устроил, да, Стиви?

— Бак… Ну что ты…

— Я не знаю, Стив. У меня здесь, — Баки ткнул большим пальцем бионической руки в грудь, — живёт страшный и голодный зверь. И рядом с тобой он становится ещё злее. Я не знаю, что с ним делать. Боюсь однажды навредить тебе, а не только твоей грёбаной репутации. Я не знаю.

— Я крепкий, — Стив, почувствовав его слабину, улыбнулся. — Обещаю бить в ответ, пока мы не разберёмся с твоим зоопарком.

— Никто не говорил про зоопарк, — Баки хмыкнул и осторожно прикоснулся к руке Стива, расслабленно лежащей на столе.

— Со стороны виднее, — Стив сжал его ладонь в своей.

— Засранец же, — Баки улыбнулся. — Ты понимаешь, что обрекаешь маленькую страну работать только на твоё пропитание?

— Сам ешь не меньше!

— Но я хотя бы не встаю по ночам, чтобы опустошить холодильник…

— Могу я узнать о степени твоей осведомлённости?..

От ответа смутившегося Баки спас звонок на коммуникатор Стива.

— Это Нат, — сказал он и ответил на вызов. — Минуту и выйду. Нет, всё в норме. Форма у меня. Не забуду.

— И ты оставишь своих друзей? — Баки дождался, когда Стив закончит разговор.

— В этой стране мы спокойно не поживём, — Стив пожал плечами. — А так… Не думаю, не смогу с ними видеться, когда мы переедем. Тем более, с новым Капитаном Америкой они сработаются.

— И кто он?

— Сэм Уилсон. Хороший парень, надёжный. Не один год с нами работает. Шутить умеет.

— Последнее — самый весомый аргумент, — Баки залпом выпил кофе и поднялся. — Я пошёл.

— Через два дня в аэропорту Кеннеди? — спросил Стив, когда Баки взялся за ручку входной двери.

— В семь утра. Я запомнил, — Барнс улыбнулся, и через какую-то секунду уже обнимался со Стивом. Точнее, это Стив его обнимал, а Баки, кажется, зажмурился, как от боли. — Не помри там, ладно?

— Не дождёшься, — Стив разжал руки и отступил на два шага. — До встречи?

— До встречи.

У Стива, конечно, противный характер. Иногда его занудство побеждало даже его упрямство, а чувство справедливости исправно отключало инстинкт самосохранения. И нудил он, когда голодный или невыспавшийся. И в Вадуце наверняка снова вспомнит своё «Бак, надо социализироваться!», хотя, видит бог, сам тот ещё асоциальный элемент. Но если уж он взялся за дело, то перевернёт весь мир, чтобы довести его до конца.

У зоопарка Баки нет ни шанса.


End file.
